From End To Start
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: When Lelouch died, he was given an offer by C.C. : To return and do everything again, from the beginning, only this time the right way.
1. 00

_If you were given the chance, would you take it to redeem yourself, to make things right and changed the whole world you've worked tirelessly for?_

* * *

**From End to Start **

**#00**

The day that Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor, died was the day of a new start, a start that would be lost in the meaningless voids of time. It was a start to only one person in the whole world; it was a start for the dead, a start from the beginning, back to the very, very beginning of the whole nonsense.

The moment Lelouch's vision dimmed out along with Nunally's screams, he found himself in the World of C, with C.C. sitting waiting for him to arrive.

"It took you long enough to die," she remarked dryly.

"Why am I here," asked Lelouch as he regained his senses, he was still in his attire, bloodied and ripped.

"I come to give you an offer, I'm wondering if you would take it," said C.C. softly.

"What type of offer could you off the dead," questioned Lelouch.

"I wonder now," said C.C. vaguely, "Would you take the chance to return to the beginning and do everything you did up until now differently?"

"What?"

"I can offer you the chance for redemption, the opportunity to do everything again, but this time with foresight," continued C.C.

"Why should I, the world has finally become what I've wished for, why should I return and repeat all my hardships again?" asked Lelouch, almost spitting his words at the absurdity of the idea.

"You don't have to die this time. Many people don't have to die this time, your mother, father," Lelouch's eyes twitched at that, C.C. unperturbed continued, "Euphemia, Shirley, Rolo, Clovis and you. Nunally will suffer from your loss, all that you've made for her is worthless now that the most important person in her life is not there for her. What about Suzaku, your best friend will miss you. There are other things that could be changed, things that should have been done differently. Take my offer Lelouch, your mind will return to the past, with all the knowledge you encompass, do you agree?"

Lelouch stood there rigidly, why on earth would he take such an absurd offer when he had created the perfect world for the future, for Nunally's future. But what C.C. said had a hint of truth, the screams of Nunnally's voice still echoed through his head, the distraught trembled through him to the very core, Nunnally, how would she fare?

"What if I'm happy with the current world?" asked Lelouch.

"Then you will continue into the afterlife and your legacy will be continued by other," stated C.C. simply, "I know you Lelouch, you're arrogant, you want everything to go your way, you're not afraid of death, but you are afraid of being forgotten."

C.C. stopped, letting the truth sink in.

"You have an ulterior motive behind this don't you," said Lelouch, everything suddenly becoming clear. He had already created the world he dreamed of, and he asked for no more. Of course C.C. would—

"—have an ulterior motive, that I do," said C.C. "If I send you back to the past, I come with you, and armed with the knowledge of the future, I can hope that everything will be different."

"Oh, and what's it to you, immortal witch, you've been around for hundreds of years, what would some death and loss matter to you?"

"One does and I can hope it wouldn't happen again," said C.C. her eyes creased slightly.

Lelouch remained silent and never in his entire life, the silence felt so… silent. He usually relinquished silence and his mind would be working, but now everything seemed so still.

"It's a win-win situation," said C.C. finally, "Please?"

It was the first time in his whole entire time with C.C. he heard her voice like it was now, desperate some would call it.

"Time is going to run out, I can only stay so long here, _please Lelouch_."

_What do I have to lose? Right? If I could I could recreate this scenario again. But Euphie, Shirley even Rolo didn't have to die. But what if? What if—? _thought Lelouch.

"What if everything goes worse?"

He was always sure of himself, nothing could dissuade him from that, if there was something he had full trust in it was his mind and it's prowess. There were no 'what if's' in his world.

"What if it does? It can't, you are armed with the knowledge of the future, and with that you can change it, the worst worst would be a repeat of what has happened, but Lelouch, your mind is you strongest point, what worse could you do?"

If there was someone else he could trust, then it was this woman. At C.C.'s words Lelouch merely stood, blood slowly drying.

"Quickly, we are running out of time, soon you will join the afterlife."

_Those who are allowed to shoot are those who are prepared to be shot._ But I don't want to die. But I am Lelouch Lamperouge as well.

"It's human instinct."

Lelouch looked at C.C., her form seemed more surreal than when he first noticed her.

"Please, Lelouch," she said, looking up at him.

A few more seconds passed.

"Lelouch!" said C.C. more urgently.

His mind was in chaos, silence no more. C.C.'s urgent voice only increased it so.

"Atonement," said C.C. finally.

And at that moment he snapped.

"Fine, fine. I'll go back, I'll come."

"Thank you," said C.C. softly and they were encompassed in light as the world rewound itself to the beginning. Memories flashed back in reverse and all the time gained was lost.

Until the day Lelouch only began to exist, in the warmth of his mother's womb.

The beginning of the beginning, the day Lelouch vi Britannia was born into the world.

* * *

_**Revised: 21 Jan 2012**_


	2. 01

_If you knew exactly what each act and moment in your life would lead to would you repeat these acts or would you go down a different path?_

* * *

**From End to Start**

**#01**

The wind blew softly through the field in the Britannia Palace estate. Soft gold eyes stared at the woman beside her. She was rather pretty, long curled brown hair and piercing indigo eyes. Marianne Ashford, the soon to be wife of the Emperor.

Behind her she could sense two more people watching them. One was the Emperor himself and the other was her nemesis in a sense, V.V. Ignoring the presence behind her, she looked into the distance, where the land met the sky, as another breath of wind crossed the field, she felt a change.

The Emperor and V.V. were now next to them and had demanded the two's attention. She knew what was to come, the talk of Ragnarok.

Silently she got up and faced the two males and waited for what was to come.

* * *

It was later that she was asked to give Marianne the Geass. She could have disagreed but she complied, after all what would Marianne's son want anyway? She had decided that it was best to leave the world in the same state and follow the same actions. This time she would rely on Lelouch knowing what to do.

* * *

The residents in the Imperial Villa always made remarks of the son of Marianne Ashford, one of the Emperor's many wives. They would say he was smart, intelligent and mature. They would comment on how he seemed to be a very odd child, it was almost as if he was born a genius, he excelled in his studies and was far ahead of other students his age, in fact he would sometimes act more like an adult instead of a child.

It was a fine summer's day when Lelouch vi Britannia finished his afternoon meal and was free to his own devices. He wandered down the vast corridor that rose high and was supported by intricately decorated pillars, even the pale marble floor was a complex design, he noted as his shoes tapped softly across the surface. He was nearing his ninth birthday, still not old enough for his mother—.

"There you are Lelouch, I told you not to wander off, come here, we'll go visit Cornelia and Euphie today," said Marianne, walking over to Lelouch and offering him a hand.

Lelouch took his mother's hand and allowed him to be walked through the corridors until they reached a rather modest garden, modest in comparison to all the other gardens that littered across the structure. It was a simple with two rose bushes and hedges along with a small outdoor set that consisted of two chairs and a table, supposedly for tea.

"Look there they are," said Marianne, pointing at the two girls in the garden, "Go play with them, I have things to attend too, I'll see you later Lelouch darling."

And with that she walked off in the same direction they had come.

Lelouch watched her go and walked slowly over to the two sisters, "Good afternoon Euphie, sister Cornelia," he greeted as he came into their vicinity.

"Ah, Lelouch," exclaimed Euphemia, leaping to her feet, "Me and Cornelia are playing, come play with us."

"Why don't you and your sister play together and I'll watch?" suggested Lelouch, returning the smile Cornelia gave him behind Euphemia.

"Alright," said the girl happily and sat down with her sister again.

Lelouch was sitting with the girls for least quarter of an hour before he heard footsteps, light ones that belonged to—

"Ah, it's Schneizel and Clovis," called out Euphemia.

Lelouch turned and stared at his brothers, his past nemeses walk towards them. Making sure his face was blank of emotion he greeted the two who walked over and spoke.

"We were looking for you Lelouch, how about a showdown of chess?" said Clovis, holding up a portable chessboard, "Us three, you, me and Schneizel ."

"Alright," said Lelouch, after all it was a chance to see if he could now beat Schneizel in chess, but then again as he thought about it, it was considered cheating as he was far older, but then again he had beaten Clovis so many times it wasn't unusual for him to win anymore.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"Argh, Lelouch you beat me again," sighed Clovis, staring at the Knight that had checkmated his King.

"Looks like it's you versus me then," said Schneizel.

The picked up the discarded pieces and rearranged them on the board.

"White starts," said Lelouch after each of his pieces had been replaced in their respective staring positions and waited for Schneizel to make his move as his mind flicked through the million of possible scenarios.

* * *

It was just as he predicted, Schniezel always held a strong defence and attacked with care and precision. They continued to play, both sides unwilling to give in, even Cornelia and Euphie came over to watch the game.

_And yet Schneizel will always play it safe and that would mean using this tactic..._

"Check," Schneizel called out.

"It's not my loss yet," said Lelouch softly and moving his king.

Ten minutes later Lelouch was happily strolling down the corridors of the Imperial Villa. Just as he had predicted he had won the match, Schneizel as a child had not changed a bit.

As he continued his aimless path down the empty corridor his feet had somehow lead him to the Knightmare Frame hangar. As he walked inside the conveniently unlocked door, he saw his mother's Knightmare, Ganymede. It was unlike the ones he was so used to in his future life. It was bulky and almost looked unmoveable compared to Lancelot, Gawain or Guren. If only he could get the future's technology now. But that wasn't possible and even with the knowledge, Lelouch wasn't into science and he didn't know enough... but perhaps there was someone else...

Sighing he took one last glance at the old, now new, Ganymede before leaving the room. There was a great weight on his shoulders. Every moment of his life he was planning, what to do, when to do it and how. In just under a year's time his mother would be assassinated by V.V. and he was still no closer in figuring out the works of the Geass' organisation at this time. He would have to make sure that his mother died this time properly. Even if Nunally fell blind and was paralysed...

Speaking of that where was his sister anyway, he hadn't seen her in quite some time. Even though there was only a three year difference between them it felt far larger. Perhaps the reason lay behind the fact the Lelouch mentally was nearing his thirties and Nunally was only seven.

Lelouch continued walking down the corridors, this time however to his room. He had some thinking to do. His days of boredom and peace were numbered, soon he and Nunally would be sent to Japan, or Area 11 as it would be known in the future. Then would he meet everyone he met before? All he knew was that he had to find C.C., that was the only essential person, but not being able to meet everyone else would be a loss. He guessed he would meet Milly at the very least though, being part of the Ashford family and all.

Opening his door and closing it behind him he sat down at his desk and thought.

Technology was such an essential part of the future battles to come. The FLEIJA warhead, Gefion disturber, Sakuradite, Damocles and all the Knightmare frames. Some had to be recreated, others never to be created. The three people most involved in these were Rakshata, Lloyd and Nina. If he could have all of them under his control again, there was one problem solved.

But the problems came one after the other. Like what would happen in the future, what would be of everything he created? And where was C.C.?

But just a little bit of rest for now would do.

* * *

The days had gone and come and the _day_ drew closer and closer. Marianne's death.

* * *

C.C. never met Lelouch the first time around, she had left the Brittanian Palace to travel the world and it was around that time she had found Mao. But this time round she would not do the same, in fact she was still currently residing in the Palace. She hadn't seen Marianne for quite some time and it was only a few hours ago she received a letter that told her that the royal residents of the Imperial Villa were going to stay over for some time.

She wasn't sure how to feel about this. After opting to stay instead of leave she had learnt many more things, like the fact that Marianne didn't always live in the Palace. C.C. had mixed feelings about the visit, for one she would meet Lelouch, and she wasn't sure how he was going to react. Should she give him the Geass now then? Or later like the first time around? But they didn't meet until that time. In fact as C.C. thought about it, they would have never met if Clovis never got his hands on her, and that would mean Shinjuku would never happen, so would that mean that Lelouch would never meet the terrorists?

Questions ran through her mind about the visit and before she realised a week had passed and Marianne, Lelouch and Nunally (the rest, Euphemia, Cornelia, Schneizel and Clovis visited the Imperial Villa, but never lived there) graced the doorstep of the grand Palace.

C.C. naturally wasn't there to greet them, if Marianne wanted to see her she would find her, and she still was unsure of Lelouch. The demon emperor was now a young boy.

So it was later in the evening when most people had retired to their rooms that there was a soft knock on her door. Curious she got up and listened intently for any sounds, when none were given away she asked, "Who is it?"

"A thought of the future," answered the person on the other side enigmatically.

The first person that C.C. thought of with those words was Lelouch, yet this was a younger Lelouch, on she was unfamiliar with. Left with a choice to open the door or remain silent, she opted for he former. As she opened the door, a young boy that just surpassed the height of her waist walked in and waited for the door to be closed behind him.

Even in his youth C.C. with no doubt recognised it as Lelouch. The eyes were still the same ones as the ones that looked at her the day before his death. Ones that had seen too much and no longer opened themselves to the outside world. Just as those thoughts went through C.C.'s mind, a barrier seemed to decapitate.

"Lelouch..."

"C.C., there are things that need clarification," said Lelouch, his voice high and feminine.

C.C. cover her mouth as a giggle dropped out, this little Lelouch was adorable cute, "What is it?"

"I—"

But before he could even say another word there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" asked C.C., it seemed that she was getting quite a few visits that day.

"It's me, Marianne."

"Oh," and before C.C. could react the door was opened and Marianne had clear view of her son and C.C.

"Lelouch what are you doing here?" asked Marianne, rather confused.

"I found him wandering through the corridors and I brought him back here as he had seemed to have lost his way back to his quarters, is he your son?" fibbed C.C.

"Yes, thank you C.C., well I'll come back after I put him back to bed," said Marianne guiding Lelouch by the shoulder and walking him out of the room.

As the pair left the room, Lelouch turned and paused to look at C.C. Her gold eyes stared blankly at him, before showing the slightest emotion that left her eyes almost as instantaneously as it came.

"Come along now Lelouch," said Marianne pushing her son a little firmer, "You'll have plenty time to talk to C.C. later, but now it's your bedtime."

With one more firm push Lelouch allowed himself to be steered to his room.

* * *

The days of their visit continued. Nunally still had her sight and Marianne was still alive and V.V. was nowhere to be seen. Lelouch didn't yet have the chance to talk to C.C., however today Marianne was going into town with a couple of her friends, which was perfectly fine with Lelouch.

And so with his mother gone Lelouch ventured down the hallway to where he now knew where C.C. would be. Knocking softly he waited for a reply, and when the door slowly opened C.C. stood in front of him and with a silent gesture she motion him in.

_There are so many questions that need answers, there are so many matters that haven't been touched upon, I need to know—_

"What do you need?" C.C.'s voice broke out into his thoughts.

Lelouch remained silent, and in a very magnanimous way he walked over and sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Before we got interrupted," he replied after he had seated himself comfortably on the chair.

"Oh? Then I'd ask the same," said C.C., sitting down on the edge of the bed facing Lelouch.

"How many more days to Marianne's death?"

"The night when Schneizel and Cornelia are within these palace walls and the night when Anya leaves her room and bears witness to Marianne's death," half- answered C.C., "At least that was what happened last time, however last time V.V. stayed with his brother and I had left to travel the world. This time I stayed and V.V. is currently at the Geass Organisation. If he plots to kill Marianne this time, it won't be anytime soon."

"She needs to go," said Lelouch.

"I know, and there are countless ways."

"Then you're saying that Ragnarok will still occur?"

"Yes and no," began C.C. "If Marianne is gone for good it will only be Charles and V.V. No events have changed except for me staying and Mao will never be what he was to become."

"Then Japan is still our destination?"

"No doubt and that—"

"That means Marianne is our primary target and the—"

"The best way to kill her is by—"

"By using the Geass you—"

"I will give you."

* * *

"You do understand that if you use your Geass too much the same will happen as last time," said C.C.

"Of course."

"Then I'll get those contacts for you again."

* * *

It was like the way he remembered, something reverberating through his body, memories of the Geass flashing by, until he finally felt something settle in place.

"Will my Geass still be the same?" asked Lelouch.

"Of course, the Geass for each person is unique, if you're so worried try it yourself, however don't use it too much, until we meet again, after all we don't want the same scenario to happen again now do we?"

Lelouch merely stared.

Suddenly breaking through the silence a bell somewhere chimed twelve.

"Nunally is expecting me," announced Lelouch.

"I see, Marianne is going out again tomorrow, we should continue this talk," said C.C., getting up and for the first time Lelouch realised how young he was. Once upon a time when he first met C.C. she was shorter than him, but now she was by quite a lot taller than him.

Lelouch gave a non-committable grunt and walked out and went to find Nunally.

"Now that wasn't too bad now was it?" said C.C. out loud to herself.

* * *

The very next day Lelouch was venturing through the castle back into C.C.'s domain.

"Is Marianne gone already?" asked C.C. as Lelouch walked in.

"She's never the type to be late. What happens from here on out?" asked Lelouch.

"Anyway you like it, it's the world you want to create, I am merely your ally," answered C.C., "But if you want advice then I have too much."

"Alright then you know what my short term goal is, get rid of Marianne, V.V. and the Emperor as soon as possible to prevent Ragnarok."

"Marianne yes, in only a matter of days, however as I said because I stayed V.V. won't be your mother's murderer. V.V. on the other hand will be troublesome, the one that kills him must be willing to accept his code and finally Charles? Whenever you feel like he is no longer fit to rule," said C.C., "Of course Marianne is our primary goal."

"And I will be the one to kill her?"

"No, not yet, but you do have to cast the Geass over her to prevent her from using her own," explained C.C.

And that left...

* * *

Two days had passed since Lelouch last spoke to C.C., and it was that night he chose to cast the Geass over his mother.

"Mother," began Lelouch as Marianne gave him her full focus, "I must ask that you never use your Geass again under any circumstance, especially close to the time of your death."

His eyes returned to normal and Marianne asked, "What is it darling?"

"Mhm, nothing, just goodnight and I love you," said Lelouch sweetly, he never had the best acting skills when it came to human interaction.

"Goodnight to you too Lelouch," said Marianne leaving a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

That night when Lelouch went to sleep, he never heard the gunshots fired, nor Nunally being dragged out of bed, nor anything else. That night was the first night in a long time since Lelouch slept peacefully without the worry of what was to come tomorrow.

Yet when he awoke the next day, he almost immediately knew what had happened, the air itself seemed stale, even though the events only happened the night prior, however he had an act to maintain, so he silently let the maid help him dress. It was when she left he heard a scream, rushing out, in curiosity there he saw in all her former glory his mother lying on the steps with Nunally clutched onto her with wide eyes. If Lelouch had a choice he would prefer that this never happened, however he knew that sacrifices had to be made and if Nunally wasn't paralysed and blinded then they would never head to Japan.

It was then when he saw Nunally shaking in fear in the arms of the dead Marianne he realised that the love he had for Nunally was the familial love he wanted that he never received. In fact he had realised it ages ago, even before the initiation of the Zero Requiem. He loved Nunally, that was true, but all he had tried to achieve before for her it was ridiculous. Killing people, forming the Order of the Black Knights and whatever else he had done in his former life, creating a world for Nunally was all an excuse to exercise the power he had, foolish and childish. But this time around he had grown up and this time he knew he wouldn't make the same mistakes.

_No this time I will create a world for Nunally and a world for everyone to live without prejudice and the cruel reign of Britannia._

The others around him presumed his silence and blank eyes stared for shock and grief and Lelouch realised he had be standing for too long, but he couldn't move a muscle, his mind however was frantic, but his body refused to move and then—

"What is the matter?" asked a feminine voice blandly.

"Marianne has been murdered," another voice came.

And Lelouch snapped out of it before looking up at the two owners of the voices, one was C.C. and the other was none other than the Emperor himself.

"Marianne!" shouted C.C. running to the dead woman's side, "No..."

Lelouch looked up and met his father's eyes, the same cold ones he remembered since the events of Ragnarok. This was the man he was going to destroy, and it didn't matter if it was his–

"Father," said Lelouch.

"What is it?"

"Mother is dead."

"And?" asked Charles Vi Britannia coldly.

For once in a long time Lelouch was lost for words because that was it, she was dead.

* * *

Nunally was admitted into the best hospital in Britannia, however nothing changed, she was still paralysed and the Emperor had still inflicted her with the Geass. Lelouch barely saw of her and as the death of Marianne travelled through the grapevine, he renounced his title and the siblings were set sail for Japan. However their departure to Japan was put off, unlike last time V.V. was the known murder, this time however it remained a perfect mystery. Nonetheless eventually Lelouch and Nunally were sent to Japan, Britannia had still not liberated it then.

Japan was different to what Nunally had ever seen with her own two eyes. It was far more natural and unlike Britannia it had a fragile beauty to it. They were sent as political immigrants and they were elected to be under the current prime minister's care, Genbu Kururugi and that was when Lelouch met Suzaku again.

It felt like a lifetime since he had last seen Suzaku and it probably was.

Lelouch and Nunally set into life at the Kururuji Shrine and forged a strong friendship with Suzaku, however as much as Lelouch tried to see his best friend in the younger Suzaku, he only ever saw half. The Suzaku he knew was far more mature and gentle. But he couldn't say that this Suzaku was bad either, his eyes shone of innocence, ones that hadn't witnessed death and war and if Lelouch could control the world exactly the way he wanted it would never happen, but alas fate was strong and some things were destined to happen.

Their time at the Kururugi Shrine continued in peace until the fateful day came. As Lelouch ran after Suzaku who began to scale the cliff, he easily followed. Lelouch had taken a simple invitation to train with Suzaku under Todou. He knew that his greatest weakness was strength and this time, he would make sure it wasn't. So unlike the last time in the now forgotten path, Lelouch didn't struggle to climb the cliff, but easily did.

And the war began.

* * *

_**Revised 22 Jan 2012**_


	3. 02

_If given the choice to take or discard, which ones would you take and which ones would you discard? And if you wanted to take or discard something can you?_

* * *

**From End to Start**

**#02**

Lelouch stared idly at the blackboard, his mind tuning out what the teacher was saying. In the past few years he, Nunally and Suzaku relived the experiences of the Britannia-Japan War. Then he and Nunally were brought to the Ashfords who had moved to Area 11; the also took in. C.C. who appeared magically one day calling herself Marianne's good friend. The appearance of the woman lit a small hope in Lelouch's chest. It signified change; he finally had proof of something happening differently. In fact because C.C. was now here it meant that Clovis would never have her as a scientific research and that meant...

... he wasn't going to meet Suzaku or create the Order of the Black Knights the same way as last time.

What a pain.

He stared at the girl in the front row. Her obnoxious green hair was tied up in pigtails, which moved slightly every time she wrote something down. Catharine Chambers otherwise known to Lelouch as C.C was a busybody as ever had enrolled into the school the same year she appeared, only two years ago now that he had thought about it and moved onto campus with him and Nunally. Their closeness wasn't unnoticed though, Lelouch was much of a loner and when C.C. appeared naturally questions were asked. Catharine suddenly became the topic of discussion and to C.C.'s demise Lelouch called them cousins.

Catharine, as if some cheap name would make up for C.C.'s real one.

He and C.C. talked a lot, for the past year or so they had been formulating plans. Well Lelouch was and C.C. was a form of moral support; the form that included eating pizza. The extent of what had to be done was enormous and as the days went by Lelouch knew that he should be hurrying up. Yet there were so many questions. Whether or not to form the Order of the Black Knights, if not then Japan would forever remain Area 11. Who was he doing all this for? It wasn't just Nunally this time, it was for the people he loved. And what of Suzaku?

Suzaku... Why hadn't he joined Lelouch last time?

_Right, he wanted to change Britannia from within..._

Within, it could work, but only if Lelouch abandoned the idea of creating a terrorist force for the world to fear and love. But this time he was different. Unlike last time he was no longer as arrogant and this time, the second change he was given was a gift for him to utilise so the same mistakes wouldn't be repeated.

To create the ideal world, but that was impossible, like the conquerors in the history books, Lenin, Hitler, Mao Tze-Dong and so many others, none of them succeeded, rather they had all fallen into corruption like Charles. While they may have been charismatic at one stage, power overtook them as their ideal world became the citizen's hell. No Lelouch wasn't striving to create the ideal world from his projections, but rather a world controlled by a government that listened to its people. But corruption would always exist, and that being human nature was a hurdle to jump across, one near the end of the race.

Of course Lelouch also understood the mechanics behind leadership. People searched for authority, for someone to lead them to suppress them, and without a leader there would be anarchy. Then there was the entire political debate on whether a democracy or a central government was better.

In the end it would take long, maybe longer than his lifetime, but he had a vision and it was to take the world from the current corrupt Britannia and give it back to it's people

Perhaps it was time to make life-changing decisions.

* * *

He had weighed the pros and cons and finally after hours and hours of thinking to himself and talking out loud to C.C. he decided that the Black Knights were inevitable in overthrowing Britannia, even if he was going to follow Suzaku's idea to change it from within. Two teenagers weren't enough to do that. The Black Knights would be formed, yet instead of a publicity stunt Lelcouch was going to be quieter about it. Recruiting members for the Black Knights was what he was currently doing and the reason he was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

He never knew that following someone could be so hard.

Kallen Stradfeld or Kozuki Kallen, whichever way you saw it was his current target and after trailing after her every afternoon it was finally a rare day when she finally didn't taken the path home, but instead into the ghetto.

It was regretful that Japan had to become Area 11, but when the war broke out, Japan had already lost, with its weak army, victory was impossible from the very start, even with the dead Prime Minister. Lelouch couldn't do anything about it and so the war took out everything that the Japanese valued and their name became Area 11. It was sad.

She finally stopped outside a run down factory and entered through a side door, but not before checking her surroundings. Lelouch waited outside for a while before contemplating, he was going to crash their party, but when was a big question, but for now he memorised the location and left. He had also briefly flirted with the idea of telling Kallen his aims and goals, but the way it would have turned out wouldn't have been the best option and he didn't want to use his Geass just yet.

And then there was another problem. As far as Britannia was concerned he and Nunally were dead. And that lead to the problem of Clovis, with Clovis in the way Cornelia and Euphemia would never come to Japan, meaning that there was no way that Schneizel would even get near either. The three were vital pieces in the plan he had formed over the years. However there was no way to get rid of Clovis and a disappearance wouldn't bring the two princesses over, the only way to get rid of Clovis was to remove him and in other words, kill him.

Like Marianne he was to be disposed, preferably like last time, however the only problem was Suzaku. If the events of last time were to occur exactly the same then Zero would have to come into light and that meant that like last time so would the Order of the Black Knights and Suzaku once again would be against him.

What a pain. He was just going around in circles, if he did this then, it would be that and I he did that then it would be this. Lelouch had expected his second chance at life to be so much easier, not like this, but he had a vision.

* * *

Lelouch was a patient person, he could be very patient when he needed to be, however when he didn't want to, then it was another thing all together.

He could spend hours on end planning for something and so far he had probably spent days. He needed to find Suzaku, create the Order of the Black Knights and remove Clovis. Those were the first things, and there was more that had to be put into motion, but that would be the start.

He would have to find Suzaku then, for all he knew he could be anywhere in the entire Area 11. He had asked C.C. to keep a lookout and still there was no sign of him out of the millions of people that resided in Area 11. He wasn't in the ghetto because from what he had learnt last time, Suzaku was enlisted in the Britannia Army and he definitely wouldn't have lived in the Tokyo Settlement, which really left Lelouch lost to where Suzaku could be.

* * *

Suzaku wrapped his coat around himself tighter around as the chilling wind battered against him. The weather had taken a sudden turn has he made his way to the Kururugi Shrine. Even after all these years since the war, the Shrine still stood in its battered down glory. Hiking the last few steps he crossed the threshold and into the main shrine where he lit some incense sticks and bowed his head.

After all today was the day that Genbu Kururugi died, and as a good son he was to pay his respects. His father had committed suicide right in front of his eyes and his ashes were encased in the Shrine in respect. The pain of watching one of your close ones take their own life was greater than something Suzaku could describe.

As Suzaku payed his respects, he didn't notice the presence watching him, too absorbed in his emotions. As he set the still burning incense sticks down and left he felt, it however discarded it as paranoia.

The presence however didn't leave him and it was consistently nagging him as he made his way through the streets. As he turned a corner into a shortcut to the train station, he was grabbed from the back, one hand over his mouth and the other around his waist, securing him down.

His military training kicked in; however just as it did he felt a cold blade press against his throat.

"Don't move," said his captor, surprisingly soft and female, even though it was laden with power.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time, my acquaintance wishes to talk to you, please," continued the person, "After all, you two knew each other and were good friends."

That made Suzaku pause and think, he never did have many friends. Definitely not in the army, he was picked on due to his background and before that he didn't know many kids his age either. Wait, but there was one person—

"Lelouch?" asked Suzaku tentatively.

"I'm not him, but good enough, follow me."

Suzaku out of pure curiosity complied.

"Um so…" began Suzaku.

"You may call me C.C." said his captor.

"C.C. huh? Thats a weird name," said Suzaku catching up and making pace with C.C., "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," said C.C. as she hailed down a taxi.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver.

"Ashford Acadamy."

She ushered Suzaku in and sat down on the other side in the back seat and closed the door with a click and pulled out a phone. Speed dialling '1' she held the phone to her ear.

"Your call could not be connected please try again later."

Sighing in annoyance she ran through her phonebook and called another number.

* * *

Club activities were currently going on in Ashford Academy and the Student Council was currently going through the financing allocations of other clubs. It was rather silent, as the members concentrated on the papers in front of them. It was when the shrill ring of the telephone, that it broke the monotony. When the ringing persisted–

"Shirley, go pick up the phone," called out Milly.

"Righty-o," said Shirley as she got out of her seat, stretching as she did and hopping over to the phone, "This is the Student Council of Ashford Academy, this is Shirley speaking, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lelouch," said a female voice from the other end and it immediately piqued Shirley's interest, a girl was looking for Lelouch? And she called him Lelouch with a familiarity and no last name?

"Right," said Shirley unsteadily, "Um, Lelouch."

"Hmm?" said Lelouch looking up.

"It's for you."

"Right," Lelouch got out from his seat and picked the phone from Shirley and held it to his ear.

"_It's me," said C.C._

"Have you—"

"_Yes."_

"Meet me at the house at 5."

"_Alright, I'm bringing him over now."_

"Good, I'll see you later then," ended Lelouch and hung up, before walking back to his seat and sitting down.

Meanwhile Shirley was positively green. Chewing the inside of her cheek she wondered. Who the hell was she? And why did she seem to know Lelouch so closely that she as invited over? And why the hell was Lelouch messing with women?

"MOU," shouted Shirley, throwing the papers and pen in her hand into the air.

"Financing getting to you Shirley?" asked Milly playfully and then she looked at the clock, "Well let's just endure on for another hour and then we can call it a day."

Lelouch was gone as soon as the minute hand made a full revolution.

"And then he's gone again," said Milly sighing, "Young love is always difficult."

"W-what, no, no, I don't," stuttered Shirley blushing.

"What's going on?" asked Nina lost at what was happening.

"Don't worry," said Rivalz, looking at Milly with an appreciative eye.

But all Shirley did was worry more.

* * *

C.C. and Suzaku stepped out of the taxi after C.C. had paid with a generous tip.

"We're here, Ashford Academy," began C.C. "Lelouch has been studying here along with Nunally and I ever since Japan was 'liberated'. They live on campus in courtesy of Marianne's family, Ashford. Lelouch said that we'll meet at the house we share. He has many things to talk about with you, and please hear him out."

"Okay," said Suzaku slowly.

'It's still early, club activities are still going on. Lelouch is part of the Student Council and knowing them they won't be out until later. He expects us at five, however Nunally is home already."

Said Nunally was sitting at the dining table waiting patiently for her brother to arrive. She knew her brother was going to be late today, however Catharine was still not home and that was odd, but just as she thought that there was she heard the door automatically slide open and Sayoko got up.

"Sayoko?" asked Nunally facing in the direction of the door.

"Catharine is home," said Sayako.

"Hello Nunally, I've brought someone you may want to meet," said C.C. and to Suzaku, "Go on."

Suzaku tentatively stepped forward, "Nunally?" It had been so many years since he had last seen her.

"Eh? This voice…" pondered Nunally, it seemed similar.

"Suzaku," said Lelouch as he walked through the door.

"Suzaku!" exclaimed Nunally, finally having a name for the voice, "How are you? It's been a long time. Come here."

Suzaku closed the remaining few steps between them and when Nunally opened her arms, he leaned into her embrace.

"It has been a long time indeed," said Suzaku softly.

Dinner seemed cheerier than it had been in some time, Sayako had outdone herself in cooking and Suzaku's smile and Nunally's made the whole place happier. Sooner or later though these happy times would be no more and every one of these moments Lelouch cherished.

Dinner finished they chatted for a while, C.C. staying silent for most of the time while Suzaku and Nunally talked the most. Then Nunally retired to her room, saying that Sayako was going to help her with her homework, and with that Lelouch invited Suzaku to go to his room.

"Your friend told me that you had something to discuss with me," started Suzaku.

"Yes, take a seat, it will take some time, you're not in a rush to anything are you?" said Lelouch.

"No," said Suzaku gingerly sitting down on a chair.

"What do you think of Britannia?" asked Lelouch, testing the waters.

"Well, I work for them, in the army that is, and well, I'm rather neutral about them an—"

"The truth," interrupted Lelouch, "You have every reason to hate them, like I do."

"Hate is a strong word, Lelouch," said Suzaku softy.

"Then what?"

"I may not like Britannia for destroying my home land, but I believe that Britannia can change. That's why I joined the army, the force of Britannia, if they see reason and light, then I believe that change will come, from within," said Suzaku.

"And that is why I want to talk to you," said Lelouch, letting a small smile appear. After all these years, Suzaku he could still trust, even if he was a rather rash in decision making. "The heart of all of Britannia's evil doing is the Emperor himself, everyone else, my brothers and sisters aren't that bad, they are just influenced. Clovis, however, is an obstacle. If from my sources everything goes to planned my sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia will come once Clovis is removed and possibly in the long run, Schneizel too. I know these three well, they are unlike the Emperor and although Cornelia and Schneizel are cold and ruthless, they would make great leaders in peaceful times."

"So, you want me to join you?" asked Suzaku.

"In the cause to give Japan back to its people and on the larger scale give the world back from the clutches of the Emperor," answered Lelouch.

"But what can the two of us do?"

"Three," corrected Lelouch, looking at C.C. who stood quietly in the corner cuddling Cheese-kun,

"Right, three," repeated Suzaku, "What can three teenagers do?"

"We'll recruit help," said Lelouch simply, "There are plenty of terrorist groups out there."

"But you do realise that these people search for bloodshed and not peace?"

"Well like you said we will reason with them, after all any sane man can be reasoned with."

"True," said Suzaku slowly.

"Mhm, you should consider enrolling here," said Lelouch after a brief silence where each kept to their own thoughts on the proposed idea.

"What?"

"I mean go to school, after all that is what any ordinary seventeen year old should be doing," rectified Lelouch.

"But I can't, the fees are too great," said Suzaku.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out, after all I am a prince," said Lelouch chuckling, "Milly will figure something out, she is the granddaughter of the Chairman."

"But I still don't—"

Lelouch cut Suzaku off again, "It'll be easier for us to stay in contact and I have a lead on one of the students in my class, plus C.C. will be there."

Suzaku couldn't see anything that related to C.C. being there but he dismissed it. If Lelouch wanted something, there was nothing that would change his mind into getting it.

"Alright, then but I have duties in the military to so I can't be there all the time."

"That's good, it's getting late, I suppose you'd want to go home?" said Lelouch getting up.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," said Suzaku.

"I'll walk you out."

They walked in silence out the house and as they reached the courtyard, Suzaku brought up a matter.

"Why is C.C. also called Catharine?"

"Catharine Chambers is an alias," answered Lelouch shortly.

"It's nice seeing you again Lelouch, it's been a long time."

"Same here, I'll see you around then ," said Lelouch as he procured out a pen from his jacket and scrawled his number on a blank spot of a newspaper that lay innocently on the table. Ripping it off he passed it to Suzaku, "Call me, anytime, we'll have to discuss about you enrolling here and other matters too."

"See ya."

Lelouch sighed and ran his fingers through his head as Suzaku disappeared from his sight and as he turned around he came face to face with –

"C.C.," said Lelouch, used to her appearing behind him without a noise, "What?"

"That wasn't too bad now was it?"

"Could have been worse," answered Lelouch and added before heading back to his room, "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

C.C. merely stood there and stared at Lelouch's retreating form.

"Could have been way worse, hn?"

* * *

_**Revised 22 Jan 2012**_


	4. 03

_Some say the pen is mightier than the sword, but if the pen were mightier than the sword why do humans go to war? Lady Justice holds a double-edged sword to bring justice. So what are we to say words are stronger than actions?_

* * *

**From End to Start**

**#03 **

"My name is Kururugi Suzaku."

"Suzaku will be attending school on an irregular basis. Please make him feel welcome, and there is an empty seat beside Catharine."

Suzaku walked over to where the teacher pointed and sat down.

"Now last week we finished the history of…"

He tuned out after that, there wasn't much more to listen to, after all the rise of Britannia was something that he had learnt as a child and in his first life. No there were far more interesting things today than listening to the teacher ramble on.

For one Suzaku was here, meaning he would be more readily accessed. However more importantly, Kallen was present today. The girl was usually not here, but because she was here today meant that she would probably not be going straight home.

Lelouch closed his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days again, plus studying history once was more than enough. It's not like it ever changes... really.

* * *

"Kallen Stradfeld," said Lelouch as class had ended and he walked up to her.

"Yes?" she said softly looking up.

"I would like to talk to you," said Lelouch.

"Alright?" said Kallen in confusion as she got up to follow Lelouch, who stopped at the door and tugged his collar once before following Kallen.

This time he would not hide anything, unlike last time where he told lies to get what he wanted, no this time he was going to tell the truth, and in the worst case scenario it would be a bad beginning that could be fixed not a bad ending that just ended bad. This time with the knowledge of the future, past and present, Lelouch vowed he would not make the same mistakes.

Lelouch led Kallen up to the rooftop.

"So what did you want to talk about?" said Kallen folding her hands behind her back.

"I know we haven't really talked but I've noticed some things about you Kallen," said Lelouch resting against the railing, watching her as she tensed, "You know it's interesting, you're born Britannian and you reap its rewards, but you then put up the façade."

Kallen moved closer, her whole form yelling tense.

"Where did you hear this," she said in her airy voice.

"Would you mind me being frank?" asked Lelouch.

"What is it?" said Kallen.

"Kallen Stradfeld, or should I say Kouzuki Kallen, is actually a member of a terrorist group," said Lelouch with arrogance and nonchalance as he leaned against the rooftop railing.

With a split second she attacked with her purse, the retractable knife glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"So I see, you were right Lelouch," said another voice that had caught Kallen's arms before they even reached Lelouch.

Kallen whipped around and struggled to get out of Suzaku's vice grip.

"What do you want from me?" growled Kallen, still struggling.

"You must know Kallen," began Lelouch, smirking, "Suzaku is an Honorary Britannian, however he was an Eleven, or should I rather say Japanese. And he is the late Prime Minister Kururugi's only son."

"Then what about you?" snarled Kallen, taking note that Lelouch had called them Japanese.

"I? I'm an exiled prince," said Lelouch in a finalising tone.

"Prince?" scoffed Kallen, "I don't really care what you are, what do you want from me?" said Kallen again, her eyes still narrowed but held a spark of curiosity too.

"We want to enlist you and your little terrorist group into my scheme to change the world from Britannia's oppression."

"What terrorist group? I have no idea what you are talking about, I would like to go now," said Kallen, turning to leave.

As she did, Lelouch pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kallen. Opening its contents she couldn't stifle a gasp.

"Where did you get these?" she said stiffening.

"You should be more careful. If I were truly trying to destroy you then you wouldn't even be here," replied Lelouch.

"We just want to help," added Suzaku softly.

"I want proof, I want proof that a mere student like you can recreate the world."

"You're a mere student too," said Lelouch.

"But I'm not the one spitting out grand plans of taking over the world, I want evidence," her soft countenance all gone.

"Very well, we'll launch a terrorist attack on Britannia themselves."

"Lelouch?" said Suzaku, this was one part of the plan of getting Kallen that he didn't hear about. Surely it was just a ruse, Lelouch didn't really mean–

"You want me to prove that and so I will."

* * *

Britannia could be taken down, Lelouch believed that, however a terrorist skirmishes or even a full out terrorist attack would not truly be able to bring down such a powerful empire. Not only would it cost lives like last time, it would rally support from the Japanese, ultimately becoming a bad image for Britannians to hate, fear the Japanese even more. Unlike last time an all out attack would not do. Rather Lelouch had other plans.

Indeed he had told Kallen that they would launch a small attack on Britannia, but it was part of his plan.

The best way to for the terrorists to work with him was some fancy gunfire and sparks, thus this was how Order of the Black Knights would be established, but for a different and less ostentatious purpose. It was going to all work to his grand scheme, where—

"Lelouch," said Suzaku, "Why, why are you planning on attacking Britannia head on? You told me that we'd use Kallen only for getting in contact, not launching a terrorist attack!"

_Suzaku, you are so naïve._

"It's not that simple Suzaku, if it were then I a Britannian exiled prince would be negotiating with terrorists right now. They are a group, and a group looks to a leader, if negotiations are going to run smooth and for everything to work out, I– we must prove ourselves to that leader." _And because I'm going to be their new leader._

"So after this attack and no more pointless violence, we're going to change Britannia from within, right Lelouch?" reasoned Suzaku.

"Of course," said Lelouch lightly, giving his friend a reassuring smile.

He knew that no matter how rough the patches their friendship went through, they would always pull through one way or another. Lelouch believed that and even more after Zero Requiem.

* * *

Kallen had come up to him again later that week with a slip of paper with the date and location of the next Resistance meeting. Later that afternoon he sought out C.C. behind the school and gave her instructions to prepare for the meeting that was to happen in three days. Nodding, she disappeared for the rest of the day.

As Lelouch turned the corner, back to the main campus he ran in to Shirley.

"Lelouch!" she exclaimed righting herself as she stumbled, "What are you doing here."

"Hmm? Nothing Shirley, nothing just walking," said Lelouch hands holding Shirley in place.

"Really, it's not like you to go on a walk," said Shirley suspiciously, craning her neck to look around the corner.

"Really, Shirley, I was just clearing my head," stalled Lelouch, he didn't need Shirley assuming anything was going on with C.C. now, he had other things, less trivial to worry about.

"Come, lets get back inside, classes will be starting again soon," continued Lelouch.

"Oh alright," said Shirley, as he steered her away by the shoulders, but as he did Shirley looked around the corner. She could have sworn she saw a glimpse of green hair. But maybe it was the grass.

* * *

He arrived at a rundown alleyway not far from the terrorist cell location, where he found C.C. standing there in wait for his arrival with a large suitcase. Walking over, C.C. unclasped the suitcase revealing his Zero costume perfectly packed.

"Strip," said C.C. bored, "The meeting starts in ten minutes, with your athletic prowess, or lack of, you'll never make it."

"I've improved since last time, I trained at the Kururugi's, " said Lelouch scowling as he removed his clothes before stopping and looking at C.C. pointedly.

"It's not like it's something I haven't seen before," said C.C. not looking away, "Hurry up."

Sighing he continued to undress. Putting up with the witch's obscurities was probably more tiring than anything else. Sometimes.

Some things were more tiring though, like dealing with school. If he had his way he would have gone straight to the 'terrorist' business, but being a relative of the Ashford family, coupled with Milly, he was somehow roped into attending the academy until he graduated. But then again it was interesting, attending school again, stuck on revenge, he never truly appreciated his education, not that he did, but everything else associated with school, he somewhat enjoyed—

Speaking of school he was on closer terms with Nina these days, knowing that he'd soon approach her in hope she'd join his cause, what she managed to do last time was amazing.

Breaking out of his reverie, he looked over at C.C.'s direction, where she handed over his Zero mask. As he fitted it on he noticed something amiss—

"My cape," said Lelouch.

"Always a flair for the dramatics Lelouch," chastised C.C., unfolding his cape and reaching around Lelouch to help him fasten it on. "There, now lets go, I have the Sutherland with Suzaku prepared."

* * *

It was the weekend when Kallen was running down the battered stairs to the Shinjuku ghetto where Ohgi was holding a quick meeting, but somehow she knew that the meeting was going to be anything but quick. Whatever Lelouch had planned she hoped it was good. While she never really talked to Lelouch, she had disliked him for his arrogance and how he always acted like he ruled the world, the pure epitome of Britannia, but then she noticed small things after he approached her. He never truly insulted the Japanese and his best friend was also Japanese, if it all other things exempt, their friendship was enough for Kallen to put a bit of faith into whatever ridiculous plan he had in taking over Britannia.

Looking around for any passer-bys Kallen slipped into the abandoned warehouse they used as their base of operations. The warehouse wasn't a small one, it was one of the big ones dating back to the beginning of the second Industrial Revolution*, all their Knightmare frames and weaponry were stored here as well. Split into two main rooms, one was for storage and the other was for holding bigger meetings, anything smaller was held up in the rooms that branched off from the catwalk.

Judging by Lelouch's character he probably had a flair for the dramatics, thus even though there was a meeting earlier that week, Kallen had given him this date because the gathering was bigger. Moving through the relatively large room, to the front, Kallen spotted Ohgi and approached him.

"Ohgi, can I talk to you?" said Kallen, already moving up to the stairs.

"Of course," said Ohgi, tilting his head, before following her.

Leaning on the railing at on the catwalk, Kallen paused, before she spoke, "I know you've been out of Tokyo for the past days, and with Britannia monitoring communications… anyway, the thing is, I met someone, someone that could help us take down Britannia, he's going to come today, during our meeting, I'm sorry, but—"

She was cut of abruptly as the door separating their current room to storage room creaked open.

"What the—" shouted what sounded like Tamaki.

Looking at Ohgi, Kallen turned and leapt down the stairs, turning she faced a purple Knightmare frame that she had faced so many times on her Guren. _Britannia_ was the first thing that ran through her head. However her eyes caught a person sitting nonchalantly on the Sutherland, unnoticeable at first though because of the mask covering its face.

Confused she watched as the figure was lowered and gracefully slid to the floor, hands in the air. Looking around she spotted many of her comrades with their guns drawn and pointed at the newcomer.

Then Kallen spotted something else. A wisp of grass green hair near one of the back windows. _Catharine?_ That was the only person Kallen knew that had such vibrant and unique coloured hair. Then a face came into view. _What the hell is Catharine Chambers doing he—_

_Unless she was working with Lelouch and that person in the funny clothing behind the mask was—_

She caught Catharine's gold eye and she nodded before disappearing.

"Wait!" shouted Kallen, "Don't shoot! I can vouch for him."

Some of the Resistance fighters immediately lowered their guns aware of Kallen's position, however others still held theirs, wary.

"That's right," said the masked head voiced filled with arrogance, "I am your ally, and the Sutherland is a gift for you along with many more to come."

"A new dawn is to arise, and when it does, Britannia will crumble. I am here today with a goal. This goal I have is the same that you have and that is return the Japan, no the world to it's people and watch, orchestrate the fall of Britannia. They have taken over our country. Exploited us for Sakuradite. Taken over this country. Demoted its people."

Someone in the small audience yelled in agreement.

"You call yourselves Resistance fighters, Britannia calls you terrorists. In the end it is you against Britannia, whatever your name. But you are weak. Yes I am willing to say that, because that is the truth, to fight front on with Britannia you cannot win. But let me help you towards victory. Win your country back.

"But now you'll ask me how, what is my ingenious plan, it will be infallible if you trust me. Britannia is not ours to fight in the face of, but rather to attack from within. To infiltrate and destroy. And when the sun rises, Britannia will be known to the world no longer."

Silence reigned in the room. It dragged on. The only noise was the soft breaths of the occupants in the room.

Then the chatter began, billowing out like a virus, increasing in volume until–

"We don't even know who you are!" shouted Ohgi.

His eyes darted to Kallen who stood at the back, her eyes flickering towards him.

"I am who you will call Zero and I will be the one that will bring back Japan to the Japanese."

"We don't even know your bloody face," retorted Tamaki, "How do we know you're not Britannia?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell us, show us your face!"

The cacophony of sounds echoed in the vast space. Voices rang until they began to slow, soften down until there was a still quietness until Ohgi spoke up.

"How can we trust you, how do we know you're not going to destroy us instead and what are your plans?"

"If you believe you can give me one chance to prove myself, I will tell you and only you my plans and goals, if by the end you find me," Zero paused, "Adequate, then I ask for your cooperation."

"I still don't see how that will guarantee tha—"

"I trust him," said Kallen loudly interrupting Ohgi and walking up to Zero's side. "I trust him enough to give him one chance at the very least. I at the very least am willing to see what this man can do. Britannia is strong, but hear his aspirations, ambition, if what words he has said is possible then I am willing to stand by… Zero. One chance."

Then she faced Zero, "Will you show us?" she said more softly.

"Then allow me," said Zero.

* * *

Ohgi watched as Kallen stood to the front. This was the mysterious person she was talking about, someone that she found that could help turn the tide in this war. But such entity he could not imagine. But if miracles where possible who was he to say no to them?

Uproar had broken out among the small crowd and Zero spoke quietly to Kallen, Ohgi picking up the words as he moved closer.

"Tell your friend over there–"

"Ohgi," corrected Kallen.

"Ohgi, that only he and you will be required to carry my first plan out. It will be enough, seeing as the leader of the Resistance should be able to persuade his fighters no?"

"No of course, but two of us, what can we do?"

By this point Ohgi had reached Zero. Spotting the man Zero turned to him and said, "Adjourn this meeting, I will discuss my plan with you two now."

Ohgi nodded slowly and turned to the audience, "Alright meetings over for today, I'll call you again for the next one."

Slowly the group dispersed, some leaving others staying but moving to other places. Finally Zero moved towards the stairs and up to an office with Kallen and Ohgi following, as if he knew the place already.

Sitting comfortably on the desk he faced his two occupants.

"You are right in not knowing what I could do and precautions are necessary," said Zero addressing Ohgi, "However although I cannot convince you otherwise, I will take down Britannia."

"I will tell you what I will do, I will show you and you will be the first ones to witness."

His voice commanded authority, demanded. Kallen stood still in apt attention, and Ohgi resisted the urge to shift his weight.

"But I will tell you what you will do."

* * *

*Since Code Geass is set in an alternate history/future, I guess I'm allowed be creative with it :)

Thank you to my beta nextbrucelee01

And thank you for all the support thus far, Don't forget to review c:


End file.
